Gunfight on Front Street
by tjp
Summary: Now here we were back in Dodge and from the look of things out the window, my life was going backwards instead of forwards.


Gunfight on Front Street

Kitty

I stood looking out the window of our room at the Dodge House at a sight I had hoped to never see again. I had just gotten up. I seem to be tired more lately so Matt had gone to see Newly while I slept. My amorous husband had kept me up well into the wee hours of the morning as well. Matt is such a gentle lover and he makes me feel so special when he makes love to me. As usual my gown lay on the floor, so I picked it up and as I did I glanced into the mirror. I placed my hand on my abdomen thinking of the miracle that grew there. How surprised we were when we found out I was pregnant. It had been discovered while we were in New Orleans. It was still almost unbelievable since Doc had told me after Bonner that I probably couldn't get pregnant. I decided I had better get dressed. I straightened the bed from our night of passion, and was getting ready to get go find my husband, when I heard shouting from outside. I walked to window to see what was happening.

That was when I saw my worst nightmare taking shape. There below on the street was a young gunslinger dressed all in black. Several feet away stood my cowboy feet planted arms down ready to fight. I wanted to scream "Matt no!" but I knew that would be the wrong thing to do. This couldn't be happening. Matt was my life. We had waited so long to marry and now it looked as if it might all be taken away. How many times had I seen him face off with a gunslinger or an outlaw? I had hoped to never see that again, yet that is just what I saw when I looked out the window.

We had just arrived in Dodge the day before for a visit with our friends. This was the first time we had been to Dodge in several months. We had left the morning after our wedding for Kansas City. We had several cities we wanted to visit and weren't in any hurry. We were set for an adventure without a return date. We just wanted time alone, to enjoy each other's company with interruptions. To do the things we wanted to do on our own agenda instead of some else's.

After Matt had asked me to be his wife, he also decided that he was ready to retire. Within two weeks he had his answer from Washington. His retirement would begin two weeks later and Newly would take over being marshal of Dodge. He wanted us to be together without the badge between us. He had said so many things that night he proposed, but I never thought he would give up the badge so easily. I was so excited and Matt seemed happy with his decision too.

Now here we were back in Dodge and from the look of things out the window, my life was going backwards instead of forwards. I rushed to finish dressing so I could head downstairs. I knew there was nothing I could do, but I had to be there no matter what. For years Matt had told me there would always be the danger of someone looking to kill him. A gunfighter looking to make a name for himself, or exact revenge for a brother Matt had killed, or from someone he sent to prison. That no matter whether he was still marshal or not there would always be someone. I knew he was right but had always hoped that this day would never come. Yet, here it was.

"Matt, we have so much to live for, please don't do this. Please, I beg you, walk away." I cried from my heart.

We were coming so close to having a home and a family. A place for just the two of us at least for a while. We had made plans while on our trip to move to Colorado. Somewhere far enough away from a big city to stay virtually invisible, yet close enough that if we wanted or needed to we could spend time there. And then finding out about the baby had made it even more special.

Now here we were in the biggest nightmare of our lives. How many times had I seen Matt shot down on this very street? How many times had I watched Doc dig bullets out of him? How many times had I sponged his forehead, washed his arms and chest to fight the fever from infection? Wondering if he would live to see another day.

I ran out of the room and down the stairs. There were people standing in the doorway watching out on Front Street. I pushed them aside so I could go out the door. Someone grabbed at my arm to stop me, but I pulled away and went out on the boardwalk. It was like time was standing still from when I first looked out that window to now that I was down on the street. I wanted to yell at Matt to stop, but I knew that it would be wrong. That I would be the distraction he was always afraid I would be.

Doc was just down the street when he saw me come out of the Dodge House. I think he was afraid to move. Afraid that if he come toward me it would distract Matt and cause me to run to Matt. Everything seemed to be frozen in time. Matt on one end of the street and the gunfighter on the other. Both set and ready for what was to come next.

I heard Matt try to talk the kid into putting down the gun and walking away. The kid in turn told Matt that this was the day that Marshal Dillon would breath his last.

All of a sudden I heard the shots ring out and I watched Matt go down. I tried to run to Matt but felt someone grab my arms and hold me back. I screamed, "Matt!" and fainted on the boardwalk. The next thing I knew, I woke up in Doc's back room lying in the bed. Thinking "Matt, oh, Matt!"

Matt

As I stood on Front Street facing this young kid, I wondered how things had come full circle. Just that morning, I woke up to the most beautiful woman that I have ever known. The last several months had been the happiest of my life. Had someone asked me if I missed being marshal, they probably would have been surprised at my answer. Since Kitty and I had gotten married, I had enjoyed the leisure time that we had shared traveling, planning our future, and even shopping with my wife. We had been able to spend all of our time together doing whatever we wanted without interruption. Now here I stand once again on this dirty dusty street in this cow town facing an opponent.

We had enjoyed a leisurely supper the evening before with our friends and had retired early. I had told Kitty I wanted to go to the jail to talk with Newly the next morning, so while she was still sleeping, I got up, dressed, and giving her a light kiss left the room. I really don't know why, but I put on my gun belt before leaving the room. I hadn't worn it or really even thought of it for months, but for some reason felt compelled to wear it.

As I stared at the young man down the street, I wondered if I would still be facing this if I had left my gun in the room. I guess at this point it really didn't matter.

I tried to reason with the kid giving him the opportunity to just turn and walk away.

He refused.

"How's it feel Dillon to stand there knowing you're going to die today?"

"Kid, lay down your gun and go home."

"Dillon, the name's Johnny Bonner. Name ring a bell? Well you got my brothers hung. Now it is your turn to die."

"Your brothers got themselves hung. Not me."

"Dillon, you think you're such a big man, but you couldn't keep your woman away from my brother. He took what was yours and you took what was mine. Now I am going to shoot you like the dog that you are."

The shock of finding out who he was sent chills up my spine. The hatred and rage I felt with what Jude Bonner had done to Kitty came rushing back. I thought we were through with the Bonners when Jude was hung. Yet here stood another one ready to wreak havoc for Kitty and I once again. I realized then looking at the kid that the only thing left was to stand and fight. I had to do it for Kitty and our baby. I just hoped when the dust settled I would still be alive.

As I watched Bonner, all I could think of was all that I was about to lose. Kitty and I were together. We had made plans for a future and had a baby on the way. Yet, here I was about to face this man not knowing if I would live or die. It wasn't fair to Kitty or myself, but as I could see it there was no way out. I guess this was the price I would pay for waiting so long to give up the badge.

"Kitty, I love you and I am so sorry it has come to this." I thought to myself. Then steeling myself, I cleared my mind of everything except what lay before me.

Focusing down the street, I waited for the kid to make his move. Suddenly, he went for his gun and I drew simultaneously. It sounded as one shot. At that moment, all I could think was "I'm sorry, Kitty, so sorry."

The last thing I remember as the bullet struck my chest was of Kitty and the baby.

Doc

As I watched from the stairs to my office, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Here was Matt facing a young kid with a gun. Kitty was on the boardwalk in front of the Dodge House. I didn't know what to do so I stayed where I was. Afraid that if I went to Kitty it would distract Matt and I didn't want that to happen. But yet, I knew Kitty could try running toward Matt and get herself hurt. Two people I thought of as my own and here they were in a situation I had hoped never to see again.

All of a sudden guns were drawn and shots fired. They were so close that it sounded like one shot. The next thing I knew, Matt was down and Kitty was trying to run to him. Two men grabbed her by the arms and held her back. I was so glad to see that. Then I noticed Kitty go down. The stress of what she just witnessed must have been too much.

Just then Newly was beside me. I told him to see to Kitty and I ran to Matt. He had been hit in the almost in the same spot he had been shot a few years ago. The one that sent Kitty to Ballard. I had some men carry him up to my office. I was close behind. I glanced down the street to see Newly bent over Kitty. We got Matt into my office and on the table. I gathered all instruments I would need to remove the bullet. I really needed Newly's help but I also knew Kitty was going to need someone too.

Newly came in shortly after we got Matt on the table. Kitty had fainted and was still out so I had Newly put her on the bed in the back room. I was concerned about her but knew she would be okay for the time being. I told Newly I really needed his help.

I slowed the bleeding as best I could and used the probe to search for the bullet. I knew it was imperative that I find the slug and get it out as quick as possible. I needed to stop the bleeding. The bullet had come very close to taking his life. Another inch and it would have. I continued to probe knowing I needed to find it before he lost much more blood. Finally, I heard the clink as the probe hit the lead. The ball had gone so deep I was afraid of the damage it might have caused. I asked Newly to hand me the forceps. I carefully pulled out the probe. Then taking the forceps from Newly, I cautiously pushed them down the hole to extract the bullet. Just as I reached it I felt it slip further down, so I slowly pushed the forceps in finally grabbing hold of the piece of lead. Slowly, I drew it back through the hole. Finally out, the slug was lying in the pan. I cleansed the wound, stitched it up, and bandage it. Once that was done, a gloomy silence filled the office.

I looked at Newly and shook my head. From this point on it would be a watch and wait situation. Prayer and time was what we needed now and hope that Matt could hang on.

Kitty

I opened my eyes startled at my surroundings. At first I thought I was still at the Dodge House and Matt was with Newly. Then I noticed I was dressed and looked around taking in my surroundings. As things came into focus, I realized I was in Doc's back room. At first I was confused as to why I was here. Then all of a sudden the horrors of what I saw on the street came back to me. Matt lying in the dirt. Matt had just gone down by the bullet of a gunfighter.

"Matt, oh Matt!" I cried.

I hadn't realized I had actually spoken until the door opened and Doc came rushing in.

I sat up on the bed and said, "Doc, is Matt dead?" Doc came and sat down next to me. He took me in his arms and held me as I cried.

"Kitty, I you need to try and calm down."

"Matt is unconscious but alive. I was able to remove the bullet. It will be touch and go for the next 24 to 48 hours. Sweetheart, right now it is all up to Matt. I've done all I can."

"Doc, I need to see him."

"Alright, honey."

Doc led me into the other room. Matt looked so pale and lifeless. I hurried to his side and took his large hand into both of mine. With tears streaming down my face, I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. He was so cool and still. I was so scared.

"Matt, I whispered in his ear. Matt, you can't leave me. Not now."

"Matt, we just started our lives together and the baby. Matt, remember the wonderful miracle I carry from the love we share?"

I looked at Doc wistfully hoping that he would tell me Matt would be fine and our lives could go on. But the solemn look on Doc's face told it all.

I sat in a chair as close to Matt as I could get. Still holding his hand praying that he would squeeze it. Doc walked over and checked Matt's pulse. The grave look Doc had brought panic to my heart.

"Doc, I couldn't live without him, you know that"

"Honey, he has a fighting chance, and he knows you're here with him."

I sat next to him through the night praying and begging God to let him live. I needed him. We needed him. As I sat there, I began remembering our lives together. Our first kiss, the first time we went to a dance, and the first time we made love. Oh, what a sweet gentle lover he was always putting my needs and wants before his. Then I thought of our first night as husband and wife.

After our friends had all gone, we climbed the stairs to our rooms over the Long Branch. We knew that we wanted our first night as a married couple to be spent in the same bed we had shared for what seemed forever. We each took our turn in the washroom preparing for bed. When I came out, Matt was sitting on the settee. He had poured us both some brandy. I sat snuggled up against Matt's chest as he had his arm around my shoulders playing with my hair. It was so nice just to cuddle there together. I leaned up about the same time that Matt leaned toward me. Our lips met in a very light kiss, but soon the brandy was forgotten as our kisses became more passionate. Each kiss built upon the other until all our senses heightened with the need for one another. As we stood, Matt took me into his arms and carried me to our bed. He stood me by the side, undid the ribbon holding my robe letting it slip to the floor. He then reached down, lifting the gown over my head and letting it tumble to the floor with the robe. I had untied Matt's robe letting it fall to the floor along with the others. Gently, I placed my fingers on the waistband of his pajamas pushing them down his strong muscular thighs and on to the floor. Matt's body telling me he was ready to become one. He gently picked me up laying me in the center of the bed covering my body with his and kissing me and loving me with a passion that reached all the way to my soul.

When a couple of months later I found out I was pregnant, I knew that it happened on our wedding night. Call it women's intuition, but I just knew that special night had produced a miracle.

Doc sat up at his desk keeping abreast of Matt's condition through the night. I continued to sit and hold his hand. At one point, I dozed off laying my head on the table beside Matt. The night was long and filled with trepidation of what might come.

I woke suddenly feeling movement beside me. Matt was restless and when I put my hand on his forehead, he was extremely hot.

"Doc, please come. Matt is burning up."

"Please do something Doc, I can't lose him."

Doc got some of his powders and mixed them with water.

"Let's try and get this medicine in him. It will help with the infection and the fever."

As Doc lifted him slightly, I placed the glass to Matt's lips and softly encouraged him to open his mouth and drink it. We got about half of it down him before he refused the rest.

After a time, Matt finally started to calm down and seemed to be resting easy.

Doc then got some cool water and a cloth so that I try to cool him down. I don't know how many times over the years that I had done this very thing.

As I sat, sponging Matt's forehead, arms and chest being careful to stay away from the wound, my thoughts went to the baby and what it would mean if Matt would die. What would I do and where would I go?

I realized that we hadn't even shared the news about the baby with our friends. I wondered if I should tell Doc or wait until Matt was able to share in our exciting revelation.

I was sure Doc would be excited and stunned at our news, because he had been sure that after Bonner, I wouldn't be able to conceive.

Thoughts of Bonner brought back all that had happened down on Front Street. Newly and Festus had revealed to us that the gunman was none other than Jude and Virgil Bonner's younger brother. How that family had caused so much suffering in our lives was beyond me. My prayer was that Matt would recover as I had that long ago night.

"Sweetheart, please wake up. We can't live without you Matt."

As dawn drew near, Matt seemed cooler to my touch. The medicine must be helping. I leaned over and kissed him and then whispered in his ear.

"Matt, the baby and I love you and need you."

My hope was that he would hear me and continue to fight his way back.

Doc insisted that I go into the back room and lie down. I had been up most of the night sitting with Matt. I had dozed some but not enough to rest.

I think Doc suspected something was going on with me and knew that I needed the rest for more than just myself, but he didn't comment on it.

I didn't want to leave Matt but for the baby's sake I did as Doc asked.

"Kitty, if there is any change I will come and wake you."

"Thanks Doc, I really want to be there if Matt wakes up."

"I promise you will be."

So I went to the back room and lay down on the bed. Within just a few minutes I was asleep.

I slept for several hours and felt much better when I woke up. I realized that Doc had let me sleep longer than I had intended. I prayed that Matt was continuing to get better. I got up and went into the front room. Doc was napping in the chair. I walked over to Matt, took his hand in mine and gave him a feathery light kiss. As I stood staring at nothing, I was surprised at what I heard.

"Is that the best you can do?"

I looked down at Matt and stared into those beautiful blue eyes that I was afraid I would never see again. I leaned down and as our lips met, it became the sweetest kiss I could ever remember.

My cowboy had come back to me.

I woke Doc. He came over to check on Matt.

"Well, you big lug, it's about time you came around."

"Thanks, Doc. As always, I wouldn't have made it without you."

"Bonner?"

"He's dead, Matt. Your shot killed him."

"It's over for the Bonners. They won't bother you anymore. Newly sent some telegrams checking to see if there were anymore around. A telegram came back saying Johnny was the last of the Bonners."

Matt and I both breathed a sigh of relief.

Later that day, Doc had Festus and Newly help move Matt into the back room. Over the next few weeks, Matt recovered from the gunshot he took from Bonner that early morning. After a couple of weeks at Doc's, Matt and I went back to the Dodge House to finish his recovery.

I had stayed at Doc's tending to Matt's needs. At night, I would curl up beside him on the bed careful not to hurt him and sleep. I couldn't bring myself to leave him except for my most basic needs.

One evening while still at Doc's, Matt, Doc, and I share an evening meal together. Matt and I had discussed that day about sharing our good news with him. After we had eaten we sat around talking.

"Doc, Kitty and I have something we would like to share with you. While we were away on our extended trip we made some plans. We are going to move to Colorado. We are going first to Denver. We haven't decided on a permanent spot yet. We are looking to buy a ranch outside one of the bigger cities. We will be leaving as soon as I am able to travel."

"Matt and I also wanted to share the most exciting news of all. Doc, I am going to have a baby. We found out in New Orleans just shortly before coming back to Dodge. The doctor said I was about three months pregnant. You are the first person we have told."

Doc was speechless. Even though I think he suspected something was going on with me, I don't think he expected that news.

"Kitty, Matt. I don't think I have the words to express how happy and excited I am for you. This is the most wonderful news I have heard in a long time. Congratulations to both of you."

After a couple of weeks at Doc's, we moved back into the room we had at the Dodge House. Matt continued to rest and recuperate although the longer he was there the more restless he became. After another week, he began to take short walks. He enjoyed visits with the people he would meet, people he had known for a long time.

Finally the time came for us to move on. We enjoyed a dinner with our friends at Delmonico's the night before we were to board a train for Denver. It was hard to say goodbye but we knew it was best to move away from Dodge.

We extended a private invitation to Doc to come live with us when he retired. We would have a room ready for him. We promised to keep in touch.

The next morning Doc, Newly, and Festus saw us to the train station. We bid farewell to our friends. As the train pulled out, I looked at Matt and smiled then leaned over and kissed him. What lay ahead for us we didn't know, but we knew we were ready for the next part of the adventure. A new home, a new baby, and a new life was just ahead.

The End


End file.
